A JFET is the simplest type of field-effect transistor (FET). In operation, to pinchoff the normally conducting channel of a JFET, a certain minimum gate-to-source reverse bias (VGS) is applied to the gate and source junction. JFETs can include a heavily doped vertical sinker coupled to a bottom (or back) gate to improve performance of the JFET, including a lower pinchoff voltage and faster switching.